


As the World Falls Down

by parallel_crooked_lines



Category: David Bowie (Musician), The Beatles (Band)
Genre: AU, F/M, High School, M/M, McLennon, Panic Attack, School Dance, panic disorder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24998947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parallel_crooked_lines/pseuds/parallel_crooked_lines
Summary: A school ball is coming up, and David Bowie's crush, Iman Abdulmajid, is already taken. So he goes with another boy named John Lennon, planning to get rid of him and win Iman over the night. Little did he know that his date had similar plans.
Relationships: David Bowie/John Lennon, Iman Mohamed Abdulmajid/David Bowie, John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 11
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so this is the first long fic I'm ever doing, I hope it turns out alright. The Work title is obviously the song from Labyrinth.
> 
> Lex

David had been asked to go to the ball by at least 50 different people now. It was so hard to keep track of them. The sad thing was that the girl he wanted to go with, Iman, was already taken by another guy. Some random jock named Guy. David was angry. 

So instead he decided to go with a guy that had asked him named John. he figured he’d go with John since they were both bisexual and he could relate to that more.

When he had told John, John had been really happy. David felt sorry for the lad. He didn’t know that his crush had his eye on a girl.

It was two weeks to the ball now, and David was developing a plan. 

He was going to dance with John, and then wait until Iman’s guy had left for a second, and then he would dance with her, and kiss her. Hopefully that would be what would happen.

There was a group of girls who were all looking annoyed outside the biology classroom. Linda was curious, she wasn’t sure what was going on. 

“He said he was gonna take me!!” said a girl who was almost in tears.

“But I wanted to go with him!!” said a girl who looked like she was going to fight someone.

“Who?” asked Linda. And suddenly she knew who, because all the girls turned on her, and looked angry and mean. They were talking about Paul McCartney. Her date. 

“The boy that you stole from us” said a girl who was already in tears. It was Jane, Paul’s ex girlfriend. 

Linda just noticed that there was a boy sitting next to the group of girls. He was sitting in a position that had to be uncomfortable. He was crying. Linda felt bad. She wondered if he had wanted to go with Paul as well. Many boys at this school were bisexual, so she wouldn’t be surprised if he was as well.  
Linda walked away from the group. She was done with this.

Paul was talking to Mick Jagger. Mick had just scored a girl named Jerry to the dance, and wouldn’t shut up about it. Paul wasn’t paying attention. He was thinking about that boy that had asked him. John. John was only slightly shorter than him, and had reddish blond hair. He had a big nose, and wore glasses. He also had a moptop, just like Paul. why was he so goddamn pretty, guys weren’t pretty. But john-

No. You’re not gay. Paul told himself. And yet why did he find John so beautiful? It was so strange.

Everyone at the school was worried about the dance, especially David Bowie.


	2. Beautiful Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I said I was gonna update my fem maylor au, but Im kind of at a block with that. 
> 
> Lex

The next day at school, John Lennon had become a target.

He hadn’t intended to, he only asked David because he didn’t want to go by himself, his plan was to end up with Paul McCartney by the end of the night.

John felt sorry for david. But it was his only other option then going by himself. Which would have made him a target either way.

The only way John could win in this situation was if he ended up with paul.

That's not going to happen. Said a voice in John's head. You're never gonna be good enough for paul.

John began to cry. It was true. He would never be good enough.

Never.

Finals were approaching, and everyone forgot about the dance.

Chemistry, almost everyone’s least favorite class, was proving to be particularly hard. 

Paul McCartney could not focus for the life of him. Normally he was a very good student, however, lately he just couldn’t stop thinking about John.

John.

That beautiful boy.

Meanwhile, a girl named Angie and a guy named Lou were rounding on John.

“You stole him from me!”

“No, he stole him from me!!”

“I didn’t intend to steal him!” John argued, waving his arms around.

“Well you did,” said Lou, “and you deserve to pay for it!”

John ran. He ran into the bathroom and locked himself in a stall and threw up.

He felt utterly terrible. It was all his fault.

It wasn’t as if Iman didn’t know about David.

She knew about him, and thought he was the most adorable guy she had ever met.

But she wasn’t sure if she liked him. Not yet. All she knew was that he was this cute giggly boy with an interesting persona and an odd personality.

And he was perfect, in Iman’s opinion.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope you like it. I wanted to try writing some David/Iman because I'm in love with their relationship, and of course I had to throw in some McLennon. I don't know how many chapters I'll do but my hope is at least ten.
> 
> Lex


End file.
